The Diary of Lily Evans, no wait, Potter
by SuperSpy
Summary: [SEQUEL to The Diary of Lily Evans] Lily Potter, formerly Lily Evans, is happily married to the handsome Mr. Potter. Chelsea Fanrae, her best friend, decides that life just isn’t the same without a diary following them everywhere…
1. A Continuation of Sorts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for Chelsea. And most likely the plot….if there is one…

**Summary:** SEQUEL to The Diary of Lily Evans Lily Potter, formerly Lily Evans, is happily married to the handsome Mr. Potter. Chelsea Fanrae, her best friend, decides that life just isn't the same without a diary following them everywhere…

**A/N:** I actually really hate the summary for this…but it's the best I can do right now. Anyways, THE SEQUEL IS HERE! Aren't you happy? I hope you are. Enjoy…

* * *

**The Diary of Lily Evans, nowait, Potter Chapter One**

_**A Letter to Lily in her NEW, FABULOUS DIARY**– From your best friend in the ENTIRE universe, Chelsea Fanrae_

_Dear Lily, I'm sorry I couldn't make it for your birthday, but I WILL arrive soon! Who would have guessed that the floo network would be down?I thought I would have run into trouble with all the snow over here in Canada…but apparently the floo network is crap during this season. It supposedly has something to do with all the fireplaces being used. One of my room mates ended up in Guam the other day, and she was just trying to get to her parents house, which is only a city away. So, thus is why I decided to owl my gift to you. I expect lots of documentation, even if I arrive tomorrow!_

_PS: turn the page and you'll find an extra gift…_

* * *

THE WEDDING OF JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS

_DOCUMENTED BY CHELSEA FANRAE_

_So dear Lily, I am scribbling (magically, that is) madly away on this nice table napkin (although paper CAN be conceived as tacky, Lily-kins. Not to mention all the trees it's killing…tisk tisk. But I like the little flower design on the edge) because you just had to go and use the last page in your diary. I for one will NOT let the wonderful reception dinner go un documented!_

_(the food is wonderful, by the way)_

**_That's because I helped James and Lily pick out what to eat._**

_Sirius! What are you doing! Did I give you PERMISSION to write on here?_

**_I'm the groom's best mate. I have just as much right to document this as you do._**

_Diaries are a very GIRLY thing, Sirius._

**_I'm very secure with my masculinity. You should know that, of all people, Chelsea._**

_Do NOT bring THAT up. I'd like to ignore that our 'relationship' EVER happened. Now go before I curse all you're hair off. Or maybe I'll even curse your 'masculinity'._

**_You wouldn't dare. Not at Lily and James' wedding._**

_Do you REALLY want to test that theory?_

**_Not particularly, no._**

_Good. Then put down that wand and LEAVE. You have no right to magically write your perverse thoughts in here._

**_Perverse? What perverse thoughts? I have kept all of those in check! I haven't once mentioned how hot the girl sitting two tables over is and how much I want to---_**

_Don't you DARE finish that sentence!_

**_Well you're the one who brought up perverse thoughts. _**

**Who has perverse thoughts?**

_REMUS! STOP! BOTH OF YOU!_

**_She thinks I am perverse._**

**Well you are.**

**_That cut me deep, Moony. That cut me deep._**

_Why do I even bother? I can't put this in Lily's diary now._

**Why not?**

_Because, Remus, it's not documenting anything. It just filled with Sirius and I bickering._

**Well that's what's happening, isn't it?**

_Only on this bloody table napkin. Not what's actually going on at the party!_

**The only thing that's happening is people are talking and dancing. See look, over on our left, there's Lily and James, laughing and dancing the night away. Happy Chelsea?**

_I guess._

**_You're just bitter because now you aren't the special person doing all this documenting all by yourself. Now you have to share the credit._**

**Oh yes, because James and Lily are going to be thrilled…**

_They will be! Lily likes my documentation! It's because of documentation that they even got together!_

**_Nuh, uh, it was all my doing. I told Prongs to not give up and---_**

_SIRIUS BLACK YOU'RE IDIOCY CAUSED OUR ROOM TO BE DYED PINK AND LILY AND JAMES TO BE EVEN MORE MAD AT EACHOTHER THAN EVER BEFORE!_

**She has a very viable point, Padfoot.**

**_Point, shmoint. They got together afterwards._**

_Can someone get me some fire whiskey?_

_Later – alone, in the women's washroom_

_I had to hide in here to get away from Sirius. He's driving me nuts. James looks happy though. Almost like he's died, gone to heaven and married and angel named Lily._

_Mmmm…I think I rather like fire whiskey._

_Did you see the giant stack of wedding presents? One looked like a toaster. I like toast. Nice and crunchy…but still slightly soft in the middle._

_LOVE the party favours too, Lils. Then again I DID pick them out. Candied almonds…my favourite. Ok, so typically they're for Italian weddings but they're so bloody good. Remember how I stole all the samples from that wedding planning place? And then we ate a whole bunch while we were making up all the little bags and had to go buy more? Yeah, that was fun._

_Do you think it'll be that same. Even though you're married now? I mean…geeze….the diary's gone and all we have left is this…_

_Why am I crying? Oh merlin…no stop you bloody tearducts…maybe more wire fiskey will help…_

_I mean fishing wire, nooo…that's not it…fire wire?…no, that's not even a word…fire…whiskey! Yes…fire whiskey._

_Even later – table of cards_

_Hahaha…Lily, why are there three of you?_

**_Merlin, Chelsea you're drunk…_**

**Well this is certainly interesting.**

**_Chelsea, why don't we go to the bathroom and get you sobered up, ok?_**

_What was that, Sirius? I can't read you're writing very well…Some thing about a large baboon and getting my snowbird up?_

**_I'll be right back Moony_**

**Mhm…I'll document a bit. You know Lily, you and James have disappeared. I hope I don't fond you off snogging in some broom cupboard like that time you both skived of charms (which shocked me until I remembered you could ace charms with your eyes closed). I almost feel like searching for you and then laughing when I find---oh look, you just wandered inside and….IS THAT A HICKEY I SEE? Oh look at that, you're blushing and James is fawning over you…and from what I can just hear of your parents….they're already ganging up with the Potters and discussing your 'soon to be child's' trust funds. Oh, here comes Wormtail…oh dear. He just walked in on Chelsea and Padfoot snogging madly in the bathroom.**

**_Even Later than Even Later_**

**_Sirius here. Moony is off still trying to sober up Chelsea. He's decided I am not responsible enough to do the job. I mean honestly…it was one little kiss….and SHE KISSED ME, ok? SHE KISSED ME! What was I supposed to do? Be rude and shove her off? Lily, you know I'm not a rude person. Moony has informed me though that I'm to act as if this never happened and to destroy this, but why should I do that? Like Chelsea says, proper documentation is a must. _**

**_Well ok, maybe I should destroy this. Chelsea won't have any memory of what happened in the bathroom but if she reads this after she'll kill me. Ok, I'll do it right now-----oh look…some of those tasty candied almonds…_**

* * *

So, Lily, aren't you happy I documented everything? I haven't even re-read it. And truth be told I don't remember much of that night (remember the killer hang over?) I was in a hurry to send this to you too, so I just haven't had time to read it and relive all those wonderful memories. Well, see you when I get there!

* * *

Dear Chelsea, 

To please you I have copied and taped in a copy of this letter into this nice new diary you have bought me…

ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

I can't believe you're gone out and bought another one! Do you not remember all the havoc it caused last time? Need I remind you of the TWO times we ended up standing on toilet seats in various bathrooms?

Yes, yes, that might have happened anyways…but goodness gracious Chelsea Fanrae…

And for the record, I recommend that you read your nice, documentitive table napkin. I'm sure you'll realise that you now have a total of three bathroom incidents.

Cheers,

Lily

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? Does it make sense? It makes sense to me…but I'm not the best judge of sensible-ness, most of the time. If you review, I'll update faster…and you'll get a lovely….jar of mangoes! And if you don't like mangoes you can have a jar of the fruit of your choice! Review! 


	2. An End to an Era

**Disclaimer: **I hereby disclaim any ownership of the Harry Potter Universe. If you sue, all I have is thirty-five cents and some nice blue-ish grey pocket lint.

**A/N:** Can you believe it? I'm finally updating! I can't even believe it. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Diary of Lily Evans, no wait, Potter**** Chapter Two**

**Waiting For Chelsea –** and contemplating her reaction

I'm curious really, to see her reaction to her napkin adventure. Will she laugh? Will she scream? Will she cry?

Will she castrate Sirius?

I hope she doesn't given that he is, after all, my child's godfather.

Although giving him that tile was a tad stupid on James' part. I don't know how many more godfather jokes I can take.

* * *

**Documentarium Spell Enabled **

Lily Potter placed her diary on the nightstand and rose to take her young son Harry from his Godfather's arms.

"Now you got that Harry? You put the horses head in the bed, ok?"

Baby Harry cooed delightedly, smiling toothlessly at his godfather.

"Sirius, will you please stop teaching my son to be a mobster. You tell him everyday to put horses heads in peoples beds," Lily said, rolling her eyes at the handsome man.

"Maunday, Tuesday, Thursday," Sirius drawled in a scratchy voice, a smirk gracing his teasing features. Lily sighed deeply, "Will you ever stop?"

His answer was quite simple.

"No."

Baby Harry giggled, clapping his hands. His big emerald eyes had spotted his father in the doorway. James smiled, and scooped Harry up in his arms, and placing a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Guess who's here?" he whispered, smiling at her. Lily's face lit up.

"Chelsea?" she called out, already heading out the door.

"You betcha bottom dollar!"

The too young women rushed to hug eachother, and the second they pulled back, Lily slugged her on the arm.

"Ouch, for Merlin's sake Lily, what was that for?" she exclaimed, rubbing her arm and glaring reproachfully at her best friend.

"That was for buying me another stupid diary."

"Ah," she said, smirking devilishly, "so you're using it?"

Lily looked down sheepishly, "It's strangely addictive."

Chelsea laughed joyously, "Alright, so where is the little spawn you and James cooked up?"

"Spawn, Chelsea? You're referring to my child as spawn?" Lily asked, leading her friend down the hallway.

"Fine, offspring, is that better?"

Harry was on a matt of the floor, playing with brightly coloured blocks. He looked up, his eyes wide when he saw Chelsea, an unfamiliar face. He contemplated her for a moment, then gurgled happily and threw a red block at her foot.

"Aw, Lily, he's adorable."

"No need to lavish me with compliments, Fanrae. We all know how good looking I am," Sirius said, from his position of leaning languidly against a dresser.

"Hullo, Sirius," Chelsea greeted unenthusiastically.

"What," James said, standing up from the rocking chair, "I don't get a hello and he does?"

Chelsea smiled and hugged him, "Hello, James."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Lily picked up her diary off the nightstand, and then frowning for a moment, tugged on Chelsea's arm.

"I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Alright," Chelsea said slowly, following her friend out of the room. Lily led her into the bathroom.

"What's up, Lily?" she asked, hoisting herself up to sit on the counter. Lily was pacing.

"I almost forgot about it, but you have no memory of what happened at the reception, right?"

Chelsea nodded. Lily thrust the diary into her hands.

"You better read that napkin of yours then."

Chelsea, her brow furrowed in confusion, flipped open the diary and skimmed over the pages. Her eyes grew wider with every sentence she read. With shaking hands, she dropped the diary.

"Bloody hell," she muttered. She rubbed her hands over face, trying to organize her jumbled mind. Lily picked up the diary and patted Chelsea on the shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Sirius Black? Lily, I dated him in school, remember the disaster that turned out to be?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Maybe…Maybe that's because I don't have an answer for you."

Chelsea gave Lily a small, sad smile and left the bathroom. Lily sighed.

**Documentarium Spell Disabled**

**

* * *

**

_**Sitting in the Living Room –**__ Sirius is in the chair across from me_

_My life is depressing. Sirius won't leave me alone. He keeps shooting me furtive glances and tip toeing around me. He's being considerate and nice to try and win me over._

_All he wants is a good snog._

_But I will not cave….because I don't like him and I am not a snog whore._

But you are, apparently, a liar.

_Lily, this is me time, ok? I am venting, all by myself._

In my diary.

_That I gave you._

_**Hello.**_

_SIRIUS! GET OUT!_

_**Well you too looked like you were having so much fun.**_

Sirius, I suggest you stop, before Chelsea hexes you into oblivion.

_**Nah, she wouldn't do that an you know it. She fancies me.**_

_No! You know what I fancy, Sirius?_

_**What, Chelsea, my sweet?**_

_You not here! Now get the bloody hell lost!_

_**Fine.**_

Hey, now, no swearing in front of Harry.

_He's an infant Lily, he can't read._

Shows what you know. Harry's brilliant.

_You are such a typical mum. It's sweet._

Now that you've gotten Sirius to leave, do you mind telling me what's on your mind?

_Oh come on Lils, you don't HONESTLY think that I could still fancy Sirius?_

I know you're stubborn, and I don't think you ever stopped liking him, even after he dumped you. Why DID he dump you?

_I don't know._

You have no idea, whatsoever?

_No._

* * *

**My Room, late at night **- James is sleeping next to me…hehehehe

I still haven't gotten over the fact that we are married, and have a son. A wonderful son. And I have an amazing husband…who I can…well you know….any time I want.

Hehehehe.

I'm being childish, aren't I? But I'm allowed…aren't I?

Uh oh, I think my giggling woke James up.

* * *

**Documentarium Spell Enabled **

"Sorry, Honey, I didn't mean to wake you," Lily said, placing the diary on her nightstand.

"It's fine," he said groggily, rolling over to face Lily, "Why are you still up, love?"

"I can't sleep."

"Well I got that part. _Why_ can't you sleep?"

"This whole thing between Chelsea and Sirius is bothering me."

"What do you mean?" James asked. He sat up now, his full attention of his worried wife.

"Why did Sirius break up with Chelsea."

"Oh, that's easy. He didn't want to hurt her," James explained matter-of-factly. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Explain, please."

"Sirius has a tendency to screw up relationships, and he really cared about Chelsea, so he broke it off before he did some thing really stupid and hurt her even more."

Lily shook her head, "The logic of boys astounds me."

"Oh right, and you're one to talk about logic?"

"Oh sod off, Potter."

"How about I kiss you instead, Potter."

"Only if you call me Mrs Potter."

James leaned in close to Lily, and whispered huskily in her ear, "Mrs Potter, can I kiss you now?"

Lily smiled, "Yes, Mr Potter."

**Documentarium Spell Disabled **

* * *

**Documentarium Spell Enabled **

Lily slid the diary into the pocket of her robes as she made her way to the kitchen. There, she found Chelsea making tea.

"Would you like some?" she asked.

"Sure."

Chelsea poured two cups, and sat across from her best friend. It was early in the morning, and Chelsea looked dishevelled and sleep deprived.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Chelsea asked, sipping her tea quietly.

"It's about Sirius. I know why he broke up with you."

"It doesn't matter. That was years ago, Lily."

Lily studied her dejected friend, who was less flamboyant than she used to be. Maybe it was the toll the war had taken on every one. People were losing their innocence.

"It does matter, Chelsea, " Lily said, "It matters because Sirius cares about you, and you still care about him, I know it."

"So?"

"Look around you Chelsea, everywhere people are dying! And if you and Sirius can be happy together while all this horrors of the world unfold, then why not?"

Chelsea was silent.

"He broke up with you because he was trying to protect you from himself. He was afraid he'd screw it up and hurt you even more."

Chelsea scoffed, "That's a bloody stupid reason."

There was silence in the kitchen as both young women drank their tea. Then, with a look of fierce determination mixed with a dash of anger, Chelsea Fanrae stood from the table.

"I'll be back."

"Wait," Lily said, holding out the diary, "take this. Documentation, Chelsea, it's an important thing."

Chelsea, smiled at her friend.

"Nah, keep it, Lily-kins. It wasn't meant for me to document my life. It's all about you. You're the important one."

Lily tipped her head to the side, not quite understanding what her friend meant. Chelsea turned, and strode down the hall.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Lily chuckled and settled back down to finish drinking her tea.

**Documentarium Spell Disabled **

* * *

**Documentarium Spell Enabled **

"I'm sorry to have to ask you guests to leave so soon," Albus Dumbledore apologized as Lily stuffed her diary into her pocket. She had missed the beginning of the conversation, but it wasn't difficult to guess what was happening.

"No, we understand, Albus," James said. He was holding Harry in his arms, soothing the crying child. Chelsea stood by the door, her bags packed and piled next to Sirius'. Sirius had an arm around Chelsea's waist.

"Look, we'll be alright. And as soon as you can, get in touch with us, ok?" Chelsea said. She came forward and hugged her friends, and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. Albus smiled sadly.

"See ya then, mate," Sirius said, hugging James, then Lily. He looked down at baby Harry, who peered back at him.

"Remember what I said about the horse's head, Harry."

"Oh, Sirius," Lily said, swatting him. Sirius smiled, and hugged her.

"You stay safe, alright?"

Lily nodded.

Albus left the house, and Sirius followed. Chelsea hesitated, and stepped through the doorway.

"Chelsea, wait!"

Lily hurried after her, and held out the diary.

"Take this with you."

"Lily, I can't. It's yours."

"It's ours, Chelsea. I want you to keep it safe for me. Once this is all over, I'll get it back from you."

"You better," Chelsea said, her voice laced with unshed tears. Lily pressed the diary into her friend's hands.

"I will."

**Documentarium Spell Disabled **

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it. That's the end. I'm done. I decided to end it...because well...I wasn't sure where to go...so I just started writing, and this is what happened. I know it's not as funny...but it was hard, what with death being close and all. I found it hard to be funny. I hope I did it justice though. Let me know. Review.


End file.
